


Temple Tryst

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, ITS WILD, Is there plot?, Literally sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When Obi-Wan comes home from a mission and you accidentally show too much PDA, he decides to punish you for it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Temple Tryst

The sun was setting over the Coruscant sky, beautiful shades of red and purple threatening to drown themselves into the darkening blue that came with the twilight hours. Normally this would give you peace, but tonight there was a bundle of nerves building in your chest. You were waiting for him on the outskirts of the Jedi landing platform. The senate sessions had been wearing you down. The cacophony of voices disagreeing on everything made you want to just go home and lie down, but you couldn’t. Not when you knew he would be coming home today, not when you hadn’t seen him in months. You’d bypassed the normal precautions of a disguise in favor of seeing him sooner. His transport landed, and your eyes lit up. He was always the first one out on the battle field, and the last one out when returning home. When he disembarked, you were already making your way across the platform. As his boots hit the ground, you were there, smile beaming.

“Master Kenobi, it’s so good to see you,” you breathed. Your hands twitched at your sides, wanting to hug him, aching to feel him, but instead you just reached out to hold his hand. He took a step back.

“Senator,” he said, his face giving no hint of warmth except for a slight upward tilt of his mouth. If you had blinked, you would have missed it. He dropped his voice before adding, “Darling, you shouldn’t be here. People may start getting _ideas_.”

The smile slid off your face. “Right, of course, Master Kenobi,” you swallowed, turning away from him. “I should go back to the Senate. I’m glad to see you returned home safely.”

You heard him sigh behind you. “Senator, wait. You came all this way. Walk with me?”

“I wouldn’t want to give anyone any ideas,” you murmured, throwing his words back at him. You knew deep down that he was right, but it doesn’t mean it hurt any less.

He wanted to reach out to you, you could feel the phantom hand squeezing yours. “Walk with me, _please_.”

You gave him the barest of nods, falling in step with him. He led you through the temple halls towards the gardens. You’d been here before, in the daylight, but the atmosphere was different now. Shrouded in darkness, it took on a new life, but you felt out of place, like you shouldn’t be there.

“Master Kenobi, I really think I should be going,” you replied as you took a turn around the space with him.

“Darling, may I remind you that _you_ came to _me_ , despite the risk. _I think that deserves a punishment_ ,” he purred, gently backing you up against a wall. His arms braced himself against the wall on either side of your face. You were glad that it was dark so that he couldn’t see the blush that spread across your face at his proximity. It wasn’t the first time you’d been this close, but it had been so long that you had almost forgotten what it felt like. His gaze was hot on your face as it settled on your lips.

You took in a shaky breath, “Obi…”

It was almost as if the flood gates broke inside him. Every sense of restraint that he had was gone. His left hand grabbed a hold of your chin, tipping it up to plant open mouthed searing kisses along your neck as his beard tickled your skin. Your eyes snapped shut at the sensation, fingers sliding into his auburn hair. _It had been too long_.

“Oh, love, I’ve missed this,” he murmured against your skin. His hands settled on your hips, rubbing circles that teased you through the fabric of your skirt. _It wasn’t enough_.

You _needed_ skin-on-skin contact, and this wasn’t cutting it for you. Your hands fumbled at his robes to be pushed back by imaginary hands that pinned them above your head. You let out a cry of frustration.

“ _I think not_ ,” he smirked. You could feel his hands bunching up your skirt, dragging the fabric up over your thighs. His hands were calloused from years of gripping his saber like his life depended on it, because sometimes it did. He kneaded your thighs with one hand while his other blindly struggled to free himself from his pants.

You gasped, panic rising in you as his hand reached out to cup you over your underwear, his finger gently nudging the fabric over to expose you. The cold air hitting you sent a chill down your spine. His fingers casually slide into your folds, a strangled cry dying in your throat at the contact. He looked down, mesmerized at how well you were taking his digits. He languidly pumped them in and out, coating them in your slick. You _wanted_ this, _needed_ him.

“ _More_ ,” you whispered, “Obi, I need _more_.”

His gaze flicked up to yours, and you could see the unbridled lust threatening to drown you in its depths. His lips captured yours in a kiss that lit a fire inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him flush against you hoping he’d take the unsubtle hint. He did, slowly stretching you out when he entered you. His lips swallowed your moan. Subconsciously, your hips rolled against his, causing him to hiss out in pleasure.

“Darling, I’ve been dreaming of this,” he whispered into your ear, causing your eyes to flutter closed at the sensation. “Late at night when I couldn’t sleep out in the field, I’d think of you, and how lucky I am to have such a _beautiful_ , _capable_ Senator at my disposal,” he paused to kiss your temple, his voice was deep and pure lust, “ _and how incredibly sexy you look when I utterly shatter you._ ”

Your heart pounded against your ribcage at his words. He punctuated his sentences with his thrusts, forcing you to bite your lip to keep back a particularly loud moan. Your eyes frantically searching the area over his shoulder to reaffirm that you’re alone.

You felt him chuckle against your neck. “Oh? So _now_ you’re afraid of getting caught?”

You could’ve slapped him for the smugness dripping in his voice, but that would mean stopping this, and you did _not_ want this to stop. Instead, you snapped your hips harder against his to meet with his thrusts, earning you a moan from him that he muffled in the fabric of your top. It was a guttural moan and it fed your ego. He may still have you pinned to this wall, but you would not just let him wreck you without returning the favor. Your mouth attached to his neck, nipping and sucking a trail down his collar. Oh, he’d be struggling to cover those later, but you could tell that in this moment he didn’t care.

His hand slipped between you, his calloused thumb rubbing frantic circles on your clit as his hips pounded you back into the wall. Your eyes widened, feeling a coil start to tighten in your core. White hot pleasure building and bubbling up threatening to spill over. His touch sent sparks through your spine. It was almost too much stimulation, but not enough of _him_. You kissed him with a heat that could melt steel as you let go. Your toes curled and you saw stars as you came crashing down around him, dragging him with you. Your body milked him for all he had, the only sound being heard were the pants of your hot breath mingling with his as you tried to calm yourselves. His concentration broke and your hands came falling down loosely from the wall to land on his shoulders.

And then, you heard it, the sound of the door to the temple opening. You locked wide eyes of panic with Obi-Wan, feeling him flatten you against the wall, still inside you.

“Hmmm. Heard something, I thought I did,” Master Yoda said from the doorway.

“It was probably just an animal,” Mace Windu replied before shutting the door.

You couldn’t help the breathy chuckle that escaped your lips.

“ _Well, there was definitely something animalistic happening_ ,” Obi-Wan smirked, placing a quick kiss to your cheek.

You playfully smacked his chest, “Obi!”

He pulled back, his eyes trailing down your face, taking in the flushed afterglow in your cheeks. He gently withdrew from you, fixing your underwear before setting you down on the ground. Your skirt slid down your thighs as he quickly fixed his own clothes.

You pulled him in for the hug you’ve wanted since you first saw him.

“Darling, I have missed you,” he confessed softly. “Leaving you never gets any easier.”

“I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you, too,” he sighed, planting a kiss to the top of your head. “Let me escort you home.”

“Stay the night?” You asked. It wasn’t exactly for a round two, but you didn’t doubt that would happen. You mostly just asked so that you could snuggle close and feel him. You always got your best sleep by his side.

“As you wish,” he smiled, leading you back home.


End file.
